Duran and Kiyohime
by 0-SilverWolf-0
Summary: Living the perfect life, Natsuki and Shizuru find themselves sharing love one night. When they wake up, they see that Shizuru is not the same as before. Soon, the two lovers are taking care of two new additions to their small family, the mischevious Kiyohime, and the quiet Duran!


I was surprised as well as my dear Natsuki. The fact that we had made love together was already mindblowing, but when I woke up the next morning with a large belly Natsuki and I were both quite curious. The event went quite like this:

"Shizuru! You! Who was it! Who do I need to kill!"

Natsuki became very protective after the end of the HiME epidemic, but still, It was cute when she would get all angry and blushy. As for me, I was rushed to the hospital, told that I was pregnant and the baby was Natsuki's. That was when my lover fell backwards in a faint. I couldn't help but laugh; anyway, I'm not going to start my story here. I'll start it with the birth of our second baby, Duran.

…

"Kiyohime, go get your mama. Tell her I need help."

Instead of listening, Kiyohime jumped off of the couch and positioned her head inbetween my legs, hoping that she would be able to see her new sister. Problem, I still had my pants on.

"Natsuki!" I yelled, satisfied when I heard her slam the door to her study open and run downstairs to see why I needed her.

She immediately grabbed some blankets and some towels before scattering them around me. Quickly, she picked Kiyohime up and placed her on the other side of the room before coming back to me. She unbuttoned my pants and removed them along with my undergarments before slipping a towel under my backside.

"Natsuki is quite persistent."

"Can it." She barked, making me frown.

Kiyohime was creeping around the side of the couch so she could peek at what was going on, but Natsuki noticed and growled deeply at her, making my daughter stop in her tracks.

"Shizuru, does it hurt?"

"Well yes but-"

"Kiyohime! Get a wet rag for your mother please!" Natsuki said, interrupting me. "I can get her out in no time, Shizuru. Don't worry."

"I'm not worrying."

"Sh! I know it hurts but just breathe deeply and I'll make the pain go away."

My Natsuki was so dull at times, especially really important came back with the object Natsuki had asked for. Natsuki took the rag and placed it on my head, hoping to ease the heat that was radiating from me.

"Okay, Shizuru, tell me when you're ready." Natsuki ordered, lifting my bare legs over her shoulders so she could get a better position to prepare herself for our new family member.

In a minute or two, it did actually start to hurt badly, the contractions were starting to get depleated, but I felt my new baby's body stretching me apart to the point of excrutiating discomfort. I threw my head back, letting out a cry of anguish followed by feverish sobs and deep gulps of air.

Natsuki made an odd noise, saying, "It's okay! Honey, hang in there! I'm not going to tell you to push because you already know that is what-"

"Shut the hell up and get it out!" I screeched, slapping Natsuki across the cheek.

I knew I shouldn't have done that, but I was in pain and she was being obnoxious. Everything would have bothered me in that moment, even tea! I began to sweat, and my screams became unpatterned and harder as the baby began to come.

"You're doing great, dear. Be strong!" Natsuki said, ignoring the red hand mark I had planted on her face.

"I-It hurts!"

"I know…" Natsuki said. "I see the head! Come on baby, come on!"

After a minute or two, soft cries were heard, and when I opened my eyes, a five year old looking girl was in Natsuki's arms.

That is what happened with Kiyohime, she grew immediately. We don't know why, but that is what happened. Partially I was glad for that, and I was really happy that I didn't have to push a child that big out of me. At least she grew when she was free from my womb.

…

"Kiyohime, give us space would you!"

"Natsuki, she's just curious." I said, looking to my right at my little girl who peered up at her sister with needy eyes.

My other baby, the one in my arms, kept swatting at Natsuki who was trying to clean my blood off of Duran's head. When Duran landed a good whack on Natsuki, she fell back and grumbled something under her breath before returning to her bathing job.

"Mama, I want to touch her."

Kiyohime crawled up next to me and placed a hand on my thigh, looking at her sister lovingly.

"Wait until she's clean, okay?" I replied, smiling when I saw her pout in return.

"She's going to be my lover right?" Kiyohime said randomly, making Natsuki and I look at each other in alarm.


End file.
